Whatever it Takes
by MystikStar
Summary: Hes back... after 5 years of hes back... Rogue squeezed the cup fo coffee she was holding and threw it at his face. She hated him, heh with his old cajun dirty trick she was dumb enough to fall for it... ROMY! Chapter 5 up!
1. Butt Slapping!

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
Sorry guys.. :P I deleted my other story cause it was sorta boring in a way.. dont sue me, this story will be much better!!!!!  
  
****************  
  
A slender figure sat at a bench watching people pass by her, drops of tears went down her pale face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away, tasting the sour water that went into her lips. She hated crying, she hated everything, even herself. A drop of water went down her face, but when she tasted it, it wasn't her tears. She looked up and saw more droplets of water came down from the sky. Rogue reached out her hand to the open air as the water pounded through her it. Seeing everyone rushing away from the empty park she smiled in victory, she was alone at last. Standing up she could feel the rain hitting all through her body, making her clothes wet. Her numb legged felt much better, she had been sitting on the bench since afternoon. Right now was night time, you could see the moon sparkling away.  
  
Rogue froze realizing that she couldn't feel the cold water running on her face, she turned around slowly and saw a familiar figure holding up and umbrella for him and her.  
  
"Hey kid, what are ya doing out here, all the kids are going out to that concert, why aren't ya coming?" the low voice said.  
  
The goth didn't answer him, instead she walked away, but before she even took five steps she could feel the figure holding onto her hand.  
  
"Let go of meh Logan.." she said weakly.  
  
Shaking his head he stared at the wet body. "The professor told me to come to get you".  
  
"Ah'm not goin' back.." she replied lowering her head not wanting to meet his gaze. She felt his gloved touched her chin that lifted her face up.  
  
"Look here kid, Mystique deserved what you did to her, letting Apocalypse out wasn't your fault either.." he whispered.  
  
The girl pulled away immediately, feeling a bit weird that someone touched her. "Don't try ta lie Logan.. everyone hates meh now, it was mah fault that Apocalypse was out.. and ah hurt Kurt so much.. ah don' think hes evan gon' talk ta meh anymore.." she whispered not trying to cry in front of Logan.  
  
"People make mistakes.. no ones perfect." he said quietly.  
  
"E-except forh Jean raght?" Rogue joked.  
  
A small chuckle escaped Logan's lips and shook his head. "Even her.."  
  
Feeling a little better she gave Logan a weak smile.  
  
"You gonna come and eat dinner with us, bub?" the dark figure asked patting her shoulder.  
  
"Nah.. Ah'm gonna stay out here forh awhile." The goth replied. Nodding his head, passing her the umbrella, he put his hands in his pockets and walked back towards the mansion letting the rain, rain on him.  
  
Looking back she couldn't see Wolverine's muscled body, sighing she turned back towards the park, holding onto the umbrella tightly. Rogue felt like she could have faint and die by now. She was mad at herself for hurting Kurt, pushing hers and Kurt's own stoned mother off a cliff. She didn't even know why she did it.. was it because she hated her own mother for lying and betraying her? Those were pretty good reasons.. Everyone had tried to comfort her. But they knew nothing, they didn't know how it feels to be a person that can't touch other people.. they didn't know how it feels when someone get really close to her. AND they didn't know how it feels to have a mother that betrayed to you and lied to you. No one understand..  
  
Wiping away her tears she slowly turned around and walked toward the mansion. She WAS hungry.. haven't been able to eat all day.  
  
****************  
  
'Like hurry up Kurt! I have to like use the bathroom too ya know!" Kitty complained as she angrily pounded on the bathroom door. Inside was Kurt singing happily.  
  
"Mary hadz a little lambz, little lambz, little lambz, Mary hadz a little lamz, whoz fleece was white as snow!".  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and sang back. "Kurt's tail is gonna be pulled off, pulled off, pulled off, Kurt's tail is gonna be pulled off, if he doesn't move it NOW! And I'm like serious!" Kitty smirked.  
  
Passing by Jean giggled as she waved to Kitty. "Kitty you might wanna hurry up, Scott is leaving soon."  
  
"I like totally know, but elf boy here won't like move!" Kitty groaned.  
  
The red head nodded as she walked down the steps from the institute. Kitty muttered something under her breath as she turned back at the door. "That's it! Like I'm totally gonna barge in there!" Reaching out her hands she touched the door and phased through it.  
  
"Kit- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed as a figure jumped out of the door wearing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "How do you get privacyz herez?!" he complained as he stomped to his room. Passing by Amara laughed at Kurt.  
  
"Well I'm sure all the girls are gonna be looking at you Kurt." she pointed to his outfit.  
  
Kurt stuck his tongue out and mumbled angrily and rushed to his room hoping no one else saw him, after reaching there he gave out a sigh of relief. But then his eyes widened when he saw a figure with red black eyes sitting on the other side of the room reading a book. Part of his trench coat was hanging loosely on the bed side.  
  
"Wh- whatz are you doing here Remy? Aren't you goingz to the concert?" Kurt asked.  
  
The figure chuckled as he put down his book and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.  
  
"Remy not goin' to the concert.. I'll stay her' and read my book." he replied as he went back reading his book. Without looking up he gave Kurt a compliment, "Nice outfi' blue boy." and laughed.  
  
Kurt surely promised he could have kicked Remy out the window but instead he walked over to the closet and picked out his usual clothes. After Magneto disappeared, the professor was kind enough to let the Acolytes to come and live with the X-men, Remy was of course his roommate.  
  
Putting on his clothes quickly Kurt waved to Remy and poofed away. Not even glancing up Remy continued to read his book.  
  
****************  
  
Watching the teenagers get on their cars, they drove out of the gates and into the street, the goth gave out a sighed. She wished she could have joined them, but remembering the last time she went to a concert, it ended up pretty badly. Brushing off her white bangs away from her eyes, she walked up to the steps of the institute and opened up the door. Stumbling halfway to the stairs, Rogue knew someone following her, this time almost running up the stairs she heard footstes coming from the back of her.  
  
"Oka' stay calm.. it maght jus' beh Wolverine.." she thought, but she knew it wasn't him. Taking a risk she turned around and pushed the person that followed her off the stairs. She saw the body tumbling down the stairs and hit the door.  
  
"Oh mah gawd.." rushing over to the body, she touched his face with her gloved hands. "Maybe that wasn' such ah good idea.." she whispered, but then frozed when the figure's hand touched hers. A small smirk fell across his lips.  
  
"Remy neve' knew y' care chere.." the voice whispered. Backing off immediately she gave the cajun a death glare.  
  
"Ah thought it maght beh the professa ah knocked out" she shot at him.  
  
"Ohh.. Remy isn' bald belle.." Remy laughed as he slowly stood up observing the goth that stood before him, he can tell that she was crying because her eyes were all red behind those dark makeup.  
  
Rogue didn't find his jokes amusing instead she scowled at him. "What arh yah doin' here swamp rat?!"  
  
"Well it' nice to see y' again too chere.." Remy said quietly. "Xavier gave us a place to stay and her'.. nice place y' got here.. big indeed.." He walked around observing the place.  
  
Grinning Rogue folded her arms. "Don' yah expect meh ta give y' ah tour.."  
  
"Well Remy can always hope, non? We shared somethin' special belle.. I remember correctly that y' kissed me, oui?" he smiled, this time knowing it wasn't a lie. She DID kiss him, even if she was under control..  
  
"Ah was under control, yah gon' beh the last person on the earth that ah'm eva gun' share ah kiss with! And believe meh, it wasn' very pleasant!" the girl growled. Walking away she could feel him wrapped his hands around her stomach. Her heart pounded, no one had ever dare to even get this close to her. "What do yah think yah doin' swamp rat?!" she tried to squirm away but she couldn't.  
  
"Well y' kiss moi, and in Remy's rules, whoever kiss Remy can get another kiss from me.." he whispered in her ears. She could feel his breath, it tickled her ears slightly.  
  
Rogue could feel him turning her around slowly as his face approached hers, just about 1 inches away Rogue's eyes widen and she pushed him away. "What arh yah doin'?! Don' yah dare touch meh, you're gon' regret if yah do!"  
  
"Rigght chere.." he smirked. Giving out a relief sigh that she stopped him just in time, the goth walked up the stairs. She stopped quickly as she felt a hand touching her butt, or rather slapping it.  
  
((AN: -_-.. If someone would do that to me.. I assure you that there WILL be an earthquake..))  
  
"Ohh y' got a very nice butt there chere.." he joked.  
  
Rogue squeezed her hands as she gave him a small smile, approaching him she whispered. "Yah wanna seeh somethin' betta?"  
  
Remy nodded his head quickly and grinned.  
  
Smirking the girl slapped him by the face. "That's nice, oui?" she growled as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Remy shrugged and laughed. "Dat happens.. Never forget Roguey.. Remy gets wha' he wants.." his whispered as a small smirk approach his face. Walking away followed by his trench coat. "Maybe this place wun' be as bad as Remy thought.. especially wit' Roguey here.." he thought.  
  
****************  
  
Not really my first fanfiction.. but its my second one ^.^ Not very a long chapter cause of my homework piling up T.T *is being burried by her papers* HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and please R&R!!!! 


	2. Uhh is this Dancing?

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
WOOO HALLOWEEN COMING! UH HUH!! *dances* ^.^UU im still a little kid.. 12 years old. My French isn't very accurate either, so live with it :B  
  
****************  
  
Slamming the door, the girl angrily jumped on her bed and lay down. "Great.. he sure made mah day, stupid faggot.. why did the professa evan let him come? Gawd hes so ANNOYIN' lahke hell!" she thought as she punched her pillow imagining its Remy's stupid smirking face. A few minutes she stopped beating up her pillow and groaned, the pillow was almost ripped in half. "Stuck with him the rest of mah lahfe.. Ah rather suffocate and die!"  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. "Hey bébé (baby), Remy needs a towel, can I hav' one?" the voice said lovingly. Rolling her eyes Rogue walked to the door and opened it giving Remy a cold glare.  
  
"What yah wan' swamp rat?" she growled.  
  
"Woah ther' fille (girl), Remy only askin' fo' a towel.." he said shockingly.  
  
Sighing she walked to her closet and picked out a white towel for him, returning back to the door Rogue spotted him at her drawers, UNDERWEAR drawers that is..  
  
((AN: disturbing..lol))  
  
"Le faggot stupide obtiennent la baise partie de ma tiroirs! (Stupid faggot get the fuck away from my drawers)" she cussed in French angrily. Smiling, she knew that taken French was a good idea, and it was.  
  
"Interestin' stuff y' girls get.." Remy laughed as he picked up one of Rogue's bra. "Is this size large??"  
  
"Oh gawd y' arh gun' get it!" the goth screamed as she lunged towards him.  
  
The cajun gulped and ran around the room, circulating around it. "REMY SORRY!!!" he joked as he laughed jumping on her bed landing on the ground gracefully. Following him, Rogue wished she had exercised more, Remy was a bit too fast.  
  
"C'mon chere, Remy here!!" he teased as he sat down on a chair and got back up quickly. Chasing after him, Rogue finally caught up to him, but when she passed the chair she tripped on the sides and almost fell on top of the cajun. Instead Remy turned around quickly and grabbed the goth's stomach, catching her fall and her arms were wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't. Dipping her head down a little the demon eyes beholder grinned.  
  
"Maybe we can do this again, belle.. Remy like this very much" he said quietly in her ears. She hated when he did that, it always made her back shiver.  
  
The girl was lost for words, she stammered something out but wasn't clear, a light red blush was seen across her face.  
  
"Uh hum.." a voice cleared her throat as she stared at Remy and Rogue in their position. "Is there something that I miss?"  
  
Rogue eyes widen as she glared up at the white hair women. "O-Ororo, it- he- ah, its not wha' it seehms lahke!" the goth said quickly as she got back into a normal position.  
  
"Child, if I saw what I thought I saw, these walls wouldn't even be standing.. Anyway Charles wants to have a word with you. ONLY Rogue, not you Remy." She said quietly and walked off.  
  
"Well dat not nice, oui? Remy wun' come.." he smirked ear-to-ear.  
  
Rogue let out a groaned as she eyed the cajun. "Yah betta stay outta mah room! And if ah eva ah mean EVA! Seeh yah searching mah clothes again, yah gon' regret it!" she warned as she stomped away in searching for the professor.  
  
Remy watch as the slender figure walking off out of trace. "Well whateve' you say amour.." he smiled mischievously as he went into her closet. "Hoouu.. laisse voir ce que nous pouvons trouver ici (lets see what we can find here)". Opening up boxes he found a Victoria's Secret bag. "Woah this is interestin' .. wow nice choice of color that petit has.. lets see here." Placing his hand in the bag he pick up a dark green underwear. "Interestin' .." he laughs and continue to look around more carefully.  
  
****************  
  
XD EWWWWWW Remy.. Someone slap his hands for me! LOL anywayz please R&R!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 


	3. A Perfect Rose

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
This chapter is a Songfic k? ^.^  
  
****************  
  
The slender figure looked down from the balcony as she watched every one of her teammates swimming and having the times of their life out there. She wish she could be one of them, heck she would even trade powers with Beast, even if it means having to be in a blue hairy body all day long.. Placing one of her arms on the balcony as she rested her chin on it glaring down at the pool, what caught her eyes was all the girls following a stuck up cajun she knew. Looking down she could see Jubilee giggling and Kitty laughing. Rogue rolled her eyes when Remy smiled at her and waved. He had been trying to do that all day long, and all day long she ignored him. Sadly Remy stopped and turned back to the girls. She could see the girls jumping up and down, saying something like, "Yes, do it Remy!"  
  
~ You took your coat off and stood in the rain, You were always crazy like that I watched from my window, always felt I was outside looking in on you You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair, You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care~  
  
"Do wha'?" Rogue wondered, soon she found out.  
  
There he was running to the pool and then he folded his arms on his legs and splashed down into the pool, splashing water everywhere at the boys.  
  
"Canonball!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
The girls giggled and the boys snarled at Remy. The cajun laughed and looked up at the goth. She laughed a little which made Remy happy to see. The professor shook his head and started reading his newspaper too.  
  
~ Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say besides some comment on the weather Well in case you failed to notice, In case you failed to see, This is my heart bleeding before you, This is me down on my knees~  
  
The goth watched as Remy swam around the pool being chased by other male members. A curved made its way through her lips.  
  
"Yah gotta admit, tha cajun is quite cu-." she stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "Wha' was ah about ta sayh?! Ugh.. he'll beh the lasht person ah evah fall in lov' with.." Shaking her head she rubbed her temples. But inside some how she knew that she had a little crush on Remy, even if he's a jackass sometimes.  
  
Getting her mind off of everything, Rogue walked back into mansion and passed many rooms and door. Going to her room she laid on her bed which was across from Kitty's bed. Feeling a bit uneasy, she felt like she was squishing something very soft and delicate, standing back up and turning her head back on the bed her eyes widened. There on her bed was a perfect red rose and behind it hid a letter. Afraid to even get it, she stood there, frozen.  
  
Finally after a few minutes, which seemed like an hour for her, she reached towards the rose and letter slowly. Feeling the soft texture of the letter she opened it up carefully and read the card.  
  
"Un beau s'est levé pour une belle fille (a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl)" she read. After reading those words her heart beated so fast that she bet even her teammates could have heard them, running to the door she shut it tight and locked it. Giving out a sigh she slipped down on the ground and read the note again.  
  
~These foolish games are tearing me apart You thoughtless words are breaking my heart You're breaking my heart~  
  
"Should ah beh happy? Or jus' piss off cause he jus' tryin' tease meh?" she thought. Her heart seems to say that she should be happy, but her mind is saying that hes just teasing her. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock could be heard from the door.  
  
"Rogue can you like give me my shirt?" a voice asked as she pounded on the door.  
  
The girl shook her head getting rid of all her thoughts and opened the door for the valley girl. "Y-yes??" she asked.  
  
Kitty looked at the goth like she was crazy. "Like are you okay Rogue?"  
  
Rogue gave the valley girl a weak smile and nodded her head turning back she picked up Kitty's yellow tank top and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks!" the hyper girl smiled as she ran out the door. The goth gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good thing that girl didn' seeh what was on mah bed, ah think.." she whispered, turning back towards her bed, she spotted a figure laying on the bed laughing.  
  
"Well well.. I see y' got my present chere.." the figure said softly picking up the rose that laid there. The girl turned away, he still was in his bathing suit, showing off his muscular body.  
  
~You were always brilliant in the morning Smoking your cigarettes , and talking over coffee Your philosophies on Art Baroque moved you You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones As I clumsily strummed my guitar~  
  
Rogue turned back to look at him and stared at the cajun in disbelief. "How did y- but a-.." something stopped her to continue to speak, for one Remy almost laid his index fingers on her lips, just about 2 cm away.  
  
"Shhhhhh.. aren' y' suppose ta say thank y' instead of whats an' hows?" he said softly whispering in her ears sending shivers behind her back.  
  
She stopped speaking and looked away from his gaze, a light blush crept on her face not knowing what to say next. "Thank yah.." she said slowly.  
  
"Now isn' dat better?" he chuckled as he turned his back from her red face. "So.. Remy didn' see y' in de pool belle, wha' happen? Afraid de boys migh' stare at y' body?"  
  
"Yah know why ah can't beh in ther'!" she replied quickly.  
  
"Belle, y' know.. jus' because of y' powers doesn' mean anythin' y' still can go in, y' jus' afraid y' might hurt one of y' friends, oui?" the red eye said as he sat on her bed staring at her.  
  
Rogue slowly nodded her head, she WAS afraid she might hurt someone, someone like her friends. "Yeah.."  
  
"Then dun' beh dat way.. y' jus' hurtin' y' self.." he smiled at her, that smile could have made any girl blush and it worked on Rogue.  
  
~You'd teach me of honest things Things that were daring , things that were clean Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean So I hid my soiled hands behind my back Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you~  
  
She turned away from his gaze and didn't answer him.  
  
Rogue could hear him giving out a sigh as he stood up. "Well amour (love), Remy be leavin' now.. I was jus' makin' sur' y' got my gift, see y'!" he waved and walked out the doorway.  
  
"Yeah.. seeh yah.." Rogue whispered still red across the face.  
  
Outside of the doorway was a figure hiding behind a 5ft vase. Her eyebrows rose as she glared at Remy walking out of her and her roommate's room. "So that's why Rogue have been like acting strange.." she whispered, her frowned turned into a white smile. "Hoouuu.. Will Kurt be totally like interested!"  
  
****************  
  
Okies! I ish finish with this chapter! ^.^ sorry it took so long.. I had like 3 tests this week and I had to do a picture for my friend so it took all my weekdays off to do this chapter! ^.^  
  
Ohh and this song is Foolish Games from Jewel! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	4. Just Crazy About You

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
Thankies for all the nice reviews, XD sorry that I didn't up the story sooner..  
  
****************  
  
From the rooftop sat a girl laying flat down on the roof closing her eyes pretending that she was asleep. It was already night and her teammates are all sound asleep, or at least she thought so. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. A familiar figure climbed onto the roof smiling at her.  
  
"What y' doin' her' all alone belle?" the voice said standing close to her.  
  
"Heh, its jus' yah.." the girl replied staring at the cajun before her.  
  
"Yep jus' Remy, so what y' answer??" he asked sitting down this time next to her.  
  
"Ah always come here.." she replied looking away from his gaze, she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"So y' sayin' this place is yours?" Remy smirked.  
  
"Yes, ah guess yah could say that." She smiled.  
  
Remy stared at the goth. "Did anyone ever tell y' that y' hav' a very beautiful smile??"  
  
"Not recently.." Rogue joked looking at him this time.  
  
Nodding the cajun turned away looking up at the dark sky. "So.. I heard 'bout the conversation wit' y' little friends and all.. this afternoon, y' didn' get to dance did y', at the party?"  
  
Rogue knew what he was talking about, it was a while ago when that dance happened. No one asked her to the dance and she knew why, but it was ruined any way by the dinosaurs. "Yes, why yah ask??"  
  
((AN: you all know that dance right? O.o it was when Kurt went with whats her name to the dance and she figured out what his powers were and what he looked like in real life, his REAL self. :P))  
  
"Well.." Remy said quietly as he stood up dusting off so dirt on his trenchcoat. Looking down at her he gave her a hand to stand up. "Will Remy be the first?"  
  
A blush crept on her face lightly, she didn't know what to say, she wanted to say yes but she also didn't want to hurt him. "Arh yah crazy?!" slipped out of her tongue.  
  
"Yes.. crazy 'bout y'.." he replied smiling.  
  
Rogue swore her heart stopped beating. How could he love someone that he can't even touch? "Arh ya- yah sure?? Ah don't want tah hurt yah or anythin'.."  
  
"Sure as hell amour (love)" he said softly, the light from the moon reflected on his face making it really hard to say no to him.  
  
"Ah- ah guess.. Ah mean it wont kill meh right?" she replied taking his gloved hands to hers, he was sort of skin free. His trench coat really covered most of his body.  
  
With a victorious smile he slid him arms around her waist. "Well??"  
  
The goth snaked her arms to his neck, blushing madly, her heart was beating faster then ever.  
  
"Like this chere.." he said softly in her ears, swaying their body left to right.  
  
Lost in their commotion, she felt like she wasn't even dancing on the roof, but in the air. This was a very different feeling then what she ever felt before.. sure it wasn't the first time she danced, but it felt like it was.  
  
"I knew y' changed y' mind belle.. dun' be too afraid to touch someone.." he said softly gazing her at eyes.  
  
Rogue wanted to turn around and glare at something else, but her eyes were glued to his. "A-Ah guess.." she said quietly blushing.  
  
Remy chuckled, he loved the way he always makes her blush, the way that she always tries to look away but never could. "Remy lov' y' chere.." he whispered.  
  
The goth nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.. She really didn't know if she should say "I love you too", or just say nothing at all. Nothing at all seemed like a really good idea, so she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the aroma of the cajun in her arms.  
  
"Like Kurt did you get all this?!" a voiced whispered, while trying to hold tightly to the tree.  
  
"Got it all Keety! I cantz believe Rogue iz doing thiz!" the boy replied trying to tape everything upside down.  
  
The valley girl and blue elf was hiding a tree nearby shooting a movie at the dancing couple. Spying on them like they were monkeys dancing.  
  
"Whoo! Like our friends would love to see this!" Kitty said excitedly jumping up and down.  
  
"Wh-WOAH!!!!!! KEETY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt screamed as he and the camera dropped down onto a rose bush.  
  
"Oh my god like are you okay Kurt?!" Kitty said quickly climbing down the tree pulling Kurt out of the rose bush.  
  
"Not really.." the elf replied. "Ow!" he yelped as he pulled out a needle from his butt.  
  
"He wont beh soon!" a voice said sternly.  
  
Kitty and Kurt looked up to see Rogue standing there with her hands on her hips looking at them.  
  
"Ummm we were just bird watching??" Kitty said making up a bad excuse.  
  
Rogue shook her head and stared at the two that she was gonna murder pretty soon.  
  
****************  
  
XD RUN KURT!!!!!! RUNNNN! LOL :D please R&R!!!!!! 


	5. First Kiss?

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
Me ish so happy.. ^.^ don't ask why.. haha  
  
****************  
  
His gloved hand caressed her cheeks gently as he covered her eyes with his black handkerchief.  
  
"Hold on chere.. Remy go' a surpris' for y'.." he whispered in her ears gently.  
  
She slowly nodded her head, wondering what "surprise" it was that he wanted her to see that he had to cover her eyes.  
  
The goth could feel his arms leading her through a alley , she heard a creaked like a gate was pushed open.  
  
"We' almost here.. jus' a lil' longer.." he said calmly, guiding her as they walked.  
  
Her boots crunched between the steps in the snow, it was already night as the moon shone on her cheeks.  
  
"Arh we ther' yet?" Rogue asked wanting to find out what he wanted her to see.  
  
"Wait.." is all he said to her.  
  
Listening to him she kept quiet as she felt her figure moving to the left.  
  
"Okay we' here.." Remy said chuckling taking off the handkerchief.  
  
"It bettah beh somethin' go-" Rogue eyes widen at what the view. There they were on the top of a cliff, the wind blowing on the covered snow grass gently as the moon made the snow sparkled gently.  
  
"A- Ho- Its beautiful.." she whispered looking at the view. She could see all of Bayville from here. "How did yah find out 'bout this place?"  
  
The cajun gave her a warm smile as he looked down from the cliff. "Dis place is de most interestin' thin' in Bayville.. after y' of course.." he replied.  
  
The goth blushed at his reply and kept quiet. "T-thanks forh bringin' meh here, its beautiful.."  
  
Remy nodded his head and looked into her eyes.  
  
Rogue hated when he did dad, she wanted him to look somewhere else, whenever he stare at her, it seems like he can see through her. Scared of that thought she wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  
He approached behind her and wrapped his arms around shoulder. "I'm glad y' lik' it her'.. caus' dis place reminds me 'bout y' mostly.. it's a h*ll of a place.."  
  
She smiled at him laying her head on his shoulder. "This is quite comftorabl', oui??"  
  
"Oui.." he whispered staring at the night sky, but something in his voice scared her it was like he was backing away.  
  
"Remy... wha' wrong??" Rogue asked.  
  
It took awhile for him to reply, instead all he did was shook his head meaning nothing was wrong.  
  
The goth bit her bottom lip that he didn't say anything, but right now she rather have him say nothing then leave her.  
  
"R-Roguey.. Before I eve' do somethin' stupid.. like to leav' y'.. I want to-.." he stopped and put his arms down from her shoulder.  
  
Turning around she gave him a look. "Do wha'?"  
  
"Dis.." his face approached hers slowly.  
  
Her eyes widened, she was frozen where she was.. he knew that he cant kiss her, not with her powers like this.. she place her index fingers on his lips which made him stop.  
  
"Remy... a-ah dun' want ta hurt yah.." she said sadly.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Dat doesn' matter.. Remy kno' what hes doin'.." before she could say anything his lips touched hers gently.  
  
Rogue stood there doing nothing at all expecting him to faint where he was and be in a coma, but it didn't, he didn't faint like the others, she couldn't feel his memories rushing into hers. Frighten at what is happening she backed away looking at him. "Wha- whats goin' on? How com' yah not in a coma?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "I wanted to surprise y'.. here, de professor made dis for me.." he said as he took off his gloves and showed her a ring on his index finger.  
  
"Wh-what is dat??" she asked as she stared at it closely.  
  
"Well I-." he stopped as he felt her lips on his. Her eyes full of tears of happiness as the past seven months she had been wanting to do this. He felt her soft lips between his and return the kiss back holding her around the waist.  
  
"Ah l-luv, yah Rumy LaBaeu" she muttered in between their lock trying to talk, and not wanting to break the kiss.  
  
****************  
  
EWWWWWW! *holds up a sign that says PG-13* O.O LOL ^.^;; sorry Im like that, whenever I see a kissing theme I always rate it. :B aww this is so cute! ^.^ 


	6. Waiting

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
Phew.. me ish tired. lol  
  
****************  
  
Remy sat by the side of his bed, deep in thoughts as his head ached in pain. He read the letter over and over again, not sure what he should do... He didn't want to leave Rogue, but he couldn't abandon his clan. His brother had sent him a letter from New Orleans, his father was in a bad health and a war was going on between the Assassins and Thief clan. Its been already a month since his father had wrote him the letter, waiting for his reply.  
  
"I'm gun' regret doin' dis.." he said softly, standing up he picked up a pen from his desk and paper.  
  
"How should I start dis letter?" he thought, how should he tell Rogue? "I'm gun' miss dat petite.."  
  
****************  
  
~5 years later~  
  
A dark hooded figure stepped from the bushes into the sidewalk. Her steps her were slow not fast, one feet after another step through the snow, as her boots crunched in between. Her head was covered from the hood, but all you could see was her eyes. They were shining brightly during the day, wet and red was mostly what the eyes looked like.  
  
"Ah hate him.." the figure whispered as she wiped her tears. "Ah hate him.." she repeated.  
  
In her hands was a pretty torn up paper, it was damp wet with tears and it was in bad shape.  
  
"Ah hate him!" she yelled.  
  
She stomped her feet on the ground as it started to shake slightly, these powers were given to her by Avalanche, her so called old friend before she joined the X-men. The goth could now control her power whenever she wanted. Her powers grew during these years.  
  
"Ah wish he could have seen it.." she whispered.  
  
In her finger was a small silver ring, it was given by a cajun that she once loved. Now he left her, the only thing he left to her was a letter and the ring that Xavier had given to him. Lifting up the shredded paper she read the note again.  
  
"Hey amour.. Ah'm sorry if Ah have ta leave yah here.. but Ah promise to come back.. Tell yah this, wait forh meh on January 2 at the Bayvilel train station...Please wait for meh." Her eyes sparkled with tears as she finished. "Cajun Ah waited for yah for 5 years.. yah still aren' back, yah little asshole." She whispered.  
  
Clenching her fist she put the letter into her pockets and went down the street. Her thoughts ran back to the time when he told her that he was going to be back on January..  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
((AN: THIS PART HERE IS A SONG FIC! FROM AVRIL LAVIGNE, IM WITH YOU.))  
  
The figure looked about the station, her eyes wandering through the crowds. Her eyes caught an empty seat by the bench, walking towards it she sat down and crossed her arms around her chest.  
  
"Yah better beh back swamp rat.." she muttered softly.  
  
Looking around, she saw crowds of people walking around happily, greeting people who got off the train. As people got off, she eyed the doorway, but still no sign off the Cajun.  
  
~I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound~  
  
The goth started to put her legs onto the bench and wrapped her arms around it while her chin rested on her knee.  
  
"Please beh back soon.." she thought to herself.  
  
Her purple sweater wasn't giving out enough warmth for her. She stared at everyone walking by her, they were laughing and smiling. She wished she could have done that..  
  
~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you~  
  
Hours past as she watched other people left her alone on the bench, no sign of any life forms were around her. She yawned softly as she stared at where the railroads would end and that she would finally see Remy, with his head popped out of the window waving to her.  
  
She smiled at that thought, she did really want to see him do it. Another yawn escaped her lips as he eyes were slightly closed. Rogue looked at her watch.  
  
"Its already 12 P.M.. Remy.. yah promised.." she whispered.  
  
~im looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythigns a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone~  
  
She squeezed her arms around her legs as a wind passed by hair, blowing her hair. Tucking a white strand of her behind her ears she looked around, the lightpost were flickered off. She was alone and with no light around her, she was surrounded by darkness.  
  
~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you~  
  
Rogue tried to keep her eyes open, but it was hard, the darkness made it too tempting.  
  
"He'll wake meh up when he gets back, Remy Ah'm waitin' forh yah.." she mumbled and closed her eyes and dazed away.  
  
~oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea~  
  
Suddenly she shivered, feeling a wet drop into her body. She ignored it and went on, then again one wet drop dropped onto her face sending shivers behind her back. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open and notice that it was raining.  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you~  
  
"Hes gon' come back, he promised.." she reminded herself before she lost any hope.  
  
Standing up, she walked towards the station building that covered her head and her eyes were still on the railroads.  
  
"Please come back..please.." she pleaded.  
  
~Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~  
  
Sniffing, she wiped the wetness from her face and tried to warm herself. Something stopped her as a Janitor went up to her and looked at her.  
  
"Hey you, you gotta leave, no train is going to come back anytime soon.. try again tomorrow.." he said softly.  
  
Rogue shook her head and smiled. "No.. hes comin' Ah can feel it.."  
  
The Janitor shook his head sadly and left the goth standing, waiting for her love one.  
  
~Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...~  
  
Another hour passed as the smile from Rogue's face disappeared and a frown took its place.  
  
"You aren' comin' back swamp rat.. but you promised..." she whispered as her brilliant eyes turned red and wet.  
  
****************  
  
T.T wow.. **sniffs** that's so sad! *grabs a box of tissues* WHY REMY WHY?! **sniffs** anyone want some?? **shows you a box of tissues** Please if you feel sorry for Rogue, leave her a REVIEW.. 


	7. Sorry!

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
**cries** T.T I love the reviews!  
  
****************  
  
Shaking her head, she hated this memory, but she couldn't keep them away. Going back through her thoughts she frowned as she remembers what day it was today, Friday.  
  
"No ones gun' beh home..maybe I should go get some coffee.." Grinning she turned back to where she was and headed to a store. "At least Ah won't be seein' any troubles there."  
  
****************  
  
"One cup of coffee please.." the voice muttered to the blonde waiter.  
  
The women glared at Rogue. "Somethin' wrong dear?" the lady asked smiling.  
  
Rogue looked up from the ground and turned to the lady. "I-its nothin'.. don't worry.."  
  
The waiter nodded her head slightly and walked off to the counter. Tapping the table, Rogue looked around the store, the room smelled like caffeine as she watched people drink their cup. Her thoughts were disturbed when as a cup was handed to her.  
  
"Hear yah go darlin'.." the voice said softly.  
  
Rogue thanked her as she walked off, taking a sip from her cup she smiled. The warmth of it calmed her sadness down a bit, but it still left her with memories. Sighing she put her head on the table and rested for a minute closing her eyes.  
  
"Hey belle.." a familiar voice rose in the air.  
  
The goth immediately looked behind her but saw no one. She blinked for a moment and shook her head, it was just her imagination.. maybe she wanted to see him so bad that she could hear him. Putting her head on the table she yawned.  
  
"Hey ma chere.." a voice whispered.  
  
Rogue groaned as she ignored the voice. "Stop.. yah're not real.. stop bothering meh.."  
  
She froze when she felt something on her shoulders, like hands. Turning around she spotted the person she wanted to see the most. "Re-Remy..?" she whispered choking on her words.  
  
"Dats me.. de swamp rat y' always torment?" he smirked.  
  
She smiled lightly at his humor but frowned as she remembered that he left her.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" she asked bitterly.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "See'ng someone special amour.."  
  
Hes back... after 5 years of hes back... Rogue squeezed the cup fo coffee she was holding and threw it at his face. She hated him, heh with his old cajun dirty trick she was dumb enough to fall for it...  
  
Remy let the coffee slip through his face as he licked his lips. His eyes full of hurt as he stared at the goth's face. "I'm sorry.." he whispered.  
  
Rogue looked shocked, her face filled with anger as she started to shake. Squeezing her fist she slapped him in the right of his cheek. "SORRY?!" she slapped him again this time the other cheek. "Is sorry all yah can say to meh?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?" she screamed, slamming her hands on his face. "You hurt me your asshole!"  
  
The people around stared at the couple, they were shocked that Remy would elt Rogue hit him like that.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.. I tried amour, I tried to come back here.." he said again.  
  
"Well yah wont beh sorry now.. Remy Ah hate you!" she said softly, before leaving she took off the ring that he gave her and growled at him. "Ah wont beh needin' this anymore.. but Ah bet yah didn' know.."  
  
Stomping out the door, Rogue left a hurt Remy as he bend down and grabbed the ring to his hand treasuring every minute of her touch in it. "I love y' ma chere.. I wun' to say dat for years now.." he whispered as he cradled the ring to his face. "Ever s'nce de day I saw y'.." a tear streak down his face gently as he wiped it and got off the ground and walked away from the store, as a light wind gently blew past his shoulder length hair.  
  
****************  
  
T.T WHERES ALL MY TISSUES?! **grabs one and blows her nose on it** T.T p- please rev-review, **sniffs** Remy need your support your love, hes so alone right now! 


	8. Midnight Prom

Whatever it Takes  
  
Author: MystikStar  
  
Disclaimer: -_- *takes out a sign that says: I don't own X-men*  
  
OMG! I just found this great song! I SOO want to use this song for this chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
****************  
  
Rogue flipped the page as she read the book. Her eyes glued towards the paper as it skipped to another word, she loved reading now she had plenty of time to read. All that could be seen around her room was the light that was coming from the lamp beside her bed. Kitty was already asleep or she thought she was. Rogue turned her head towards Kitty's bed and found that the valley girl wasn't asleep but she was glaring at the goth.  
  
"Yes?" Rogue asked as she gave Kitty a suspicious look.  
  
Kitty gave her a sad face and sat up from the bed and looked at her feet. "W-Well Rogue if I like ask you this, y-you promise not to chop my head off?" she asked softly.  
  
"Kitty why would Ah?"  
  
"Well j-just promise please Rogue?" Kitty pleaded giving Rogue one of her puppy eyes look.  
  
The goth gave out a sigh and nodded her head. "What is it Kitty? Ah still haf' ta read yah kno'.."  
  
"I-It'll only take a second, well here it goes.." she started. Looking away from her she quietly whispered, "Rogue, you know Remy is back and all.. like hes really sorry and stuff, why won't you forgive him?"  
  
Rogue froze at that question, she didn't even know the answer. Closing the book and putting it to the side of her bed she glared at Kitty hoping maybe she'll find an answer there. After the day that she saw Remy at the coffee shop, she hadn't talk to him since, even though he had been crawling back to the institute and Professor let him back in, she didn't know why she couldn't forgive him.  
  
"A-Ah dun' really kno' Kitty.. Look, he left me for 5 years, and he ain' got any mails or anything ta give ta meh when he was gone! No notes at all, Ah can't wait forever can Ah?" she stammered.  
  
Kitty didn't say anything for a minute but she squeezed the blanket and looked back at Rogue. "Rogue you can't like be that selfish!" she blurted out.  
  
The goth looked away from Kitty and kept quiet. "You dun' kno' Kitty.." she thought in her head.  
  
"Look Rogue that came out all wrong, what I meant to say was like.. Everyone should give people second chances, and you're not being fair to Remy. Rogue everyday I can tell he waits at the door to our room to check if you're there.. Every morning he leaves flowers for you, he really loves you.." Kitty cried out loud.  
  
"Would loving me mean to leave me for five whole damn years?" Rogue asked bitterly.  
  
"N-no I guess not.." Kitty replied and got back into her bed. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to like upset you.."  
  
The goth nodded her head slowly. "Ah kno' its jus' that..Ah dun' want to get hurt again.. Ah really dun'.."  
  
No replied was sent from Kitty, she must have decided to leave it alone and let Rogue deal with the fact. Kitty rolled to the other side of the bed. "Hey Rogue, are you going to like go to the Midnight Prom that's coming up?" she asked wanting very much to change the subject.  
  
Rogue gave her a shock look and shrugged. "W-Well Ah haven' thought 'bout it.. plus, Ah hav' no one ta dance wit'.."  
  
"We still have 2 days! You'll find one, and if you don't I'll stay with you! Promise!" Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
Rogue turned towards Kitty and gave her a small smile. "Ah'm not sure.."  
  
Kitty shook her head and tried to convince her to go. "Cmon It'll be fun! Lots of cute boys will be there!"  
  
"Yeah, who already have girlfriends.." Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Ohh.." Kitty whispered. "W-Well you can take Bobby!"  
  
"Wha- Hell no!" Rogue screamed as she threw a pillow in front of Kitty's face.  
  
****************  
  
::2 days later::  
  
Rogue pushed the door wide open, music blasted within her ears as she stepped into the basketball court. She missed Bayville High so much, after graduating she really wanted to come back and visit someday. This prom was suppose to be a prom for all boys and girls all over Bayville to come, everyone was invited.  
  
Stepping towards the court, she spotted Kitty who wore a blue mini skirt with a white tube top dancing with Lance.  
  
Jean and Scott were along the walls holding each others hands talking. ((AN: ewww.. Scott and Jean= ugliest badiest couple)) This wasn't a surprise to Rogue at all.  
  
Pyro was dancing with Tabitha who wore this REALLY short skirt and very big high heels. Rogue couldn't help herself but laugh, she really felt sorry for St.John, Tabitha seem like she to be stepping on his feet.  
  
She spotted Kurt getting a drink, and every other of her teammates were dancing.  
  
"Remy isn' he- snap out of it girl yah hate him remember?" she thought and she shook her head. She couldn't get him off her mind lately. Turning to the snacks she stopped when she heard giggling coming from the door. A whole mob of girls were chasing Remy around who was at the front door.  
  
"W-Woah girls! Alr'ght I'll dance with y' all! Jus' let de man breathe!" he gasped as he ran away blocking them from grabbing him.  
  
Rogue had to admit, Remy looked good tonight. He wore a tight black t- shirt and baggy pants. Over his t-shirt was his original trench coat. His hair grew to shoulder length over the years.  
  
She could tell that he was waving to her, she turned away but she took a quick peek to see him frowning slightly. His eyes looked so hurt, Rogue didn't know why this made her feel bad.  
  
****************  
  
::1 hour later::  
  
The goth stood by the corner of the court, she didn't know why she rejected so many people to dance with her. Kitty asked her to join with her and Lance. Pyro tried to cheer her up, Kurt asked her to dance, but she rejected all offers. The only person that didn't ask her yet was Remy..  
  
"Maybe he doesn' like meh anymore.. good." She said unsurely. Looking away from everyone she didn't know why she was even here, she hated dances.  
  
'Ah should get out of here.." she sprinted across the court when something stopped her.  
  
"REMY LEBEAU!" the speaker said happily. Rogue turned around slightly to stare up at Remy, he was on the stage of the court, a guitar in his hands while a smirk was across his face.  
  
People around also started to glare at the place she had her eyes on.  
  
"W-Hi.. ummm I'm her' because I wanted to s'ng dis song for a special someone.. I kno' she knows dis song.." he said into the microphone as he started to strum his guitar.  
  
"Y' wer' standing ther' dat day on dose wooden steps, tears running down your face before y' turning left.." he started. The goth glanced around, people were dancing around before her, their arms were linked together.  
  
"T-this song?" the goth stammered. This was the song that Remy and Rogue both wrote together that day in Valentine, Rogue still remember the lyrics by heart.  
  
"Why did I not say I exist for y'.. instead I let my whole life fade from view." The cajun sang in his microphone as he looked up, his eyes were glued to Rogue.  
  
Rogue was standing in the middle of the court while everyone danced around. Remy swore that he could see a tear in her eye. "Seasons comes and go but I'm still lost still all alone. Witho-.."  
  
"Without your love ta guide meh Ah can't find mah way back home, can't remember mah name or even mahself. Living in a world that's somewhere else.." Rogue continue his singing as she walked towards the stage, she could tell that everyone staring at her, she didn't care she kept on walking. Her high heels clunk between the wooden stairway as she head up towards the stage, her eyes were dripping wet from tears.  
  
Remy looked surprise by this but gave out a smile and hold out his hands for her to grab on to. She quickly grabbed his hands as he pulled her closer to him, still strumming his guitar he continued with his song.  
  
"All was lost the moment y' forgot me, never thought we' be jus' a memory. Can't go on w'thout y', you're my soul. I lost my life dat day when y' walked away.." he looked deep into her eyes, smiling widely.  
  
"Their the ones Ah love Ah use to sing hav' disappear. Ah no longer speak can't say your words foh your not here" Rogue continued the song as she squeezed his hands.  
  
They both turned around to the audience and sang together. "All was lost the moment you forgot me, never thought we'd be just a memory. Can't go on without you, you're my soul. I lost my life that day when you walked away.."  
  
Setting down their microphone hugged Rogue.  
  
"Forgive me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Cajun Ah always had.." she replied wiping her tears away. "Ah lov' you.."  
  
Everyone around the room clapped loudly. The goth immediately turned around to see all her teammates jumping up and down, her friends, Pyro was whistling like mad, and other people that she never met.  
  
She felt something touch her chin and looked at the cajun.  
  
"I'm glad y' change your mind amour (love).." he whispered.  
  
She gave him a tug in the arm and smiled. "Ah'm glad Ah did t-.." she stopped when she felt his lips was pressed against hers. Rogue happily agreed to it and kissed back.  
  
The room was louder then before with more applauses and cheers.  
  
****************  
  
This song that was actually an Asian song, my friend translated in English for me.. hope you all like it! ^.^ PWEASE PWEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! T.T 


End file.
